Is She Real?
by Cacau18
Summary: Itachi não sabia, mas ao entrar naquele hotel, ele nunca mais poderia sair... - Desculpe-me senhor Uchiha, mas... – Malditas entrelinhas. – "Nós somos programados para receber. – Nós? Nós quem? Ah, po***, só podem ser esses infelizes do hotel. – "Você pode assinar a saída quantas vezes quiser. Mas, você nunca poderá sair!"


Is She real?

Itachi pov's

Dirigindo pelas ruas da Califórnia, com o violão no banco ao lado, um cigarro em meus lábios e a rua completamente escura sem movimento algum, eu não esperava _aquilo..._

O vento levava meus longos cabelos negros. A fumaça do cigarro espalhava-se ao ar e, eu já estava tonto pela vista pesada de sono e a neblina da noite. Ao longe avistei uma luz tremula, não consegui identificar ao certo o que era aquilo, o farol de meu carro não ajudava e a iluminação da placa também não.

Aos poucos, ia aproximando-me cada vez mais da placa e nela eu pude ver que tratava-se de um hotel. Eu precisava parar para dormir, preciso descansar os olhos da longa viagem que estou fazendo e então por isso, por lá pararei.

Abrindo a boca pelo sono, estacionei o carro em uma das vagas livres. O que me deixara cismado fora o fato de que, todos os carros estavam cheios de pó e eram dos anos sessenta para baixo, _estranho_...

Caminhei para a porta de entrada, atravessando-a e chegando à recepção. Algo fez-me querer escapar rapidamente dali, mas meus olhos foram prendidos à uma bela mulher que usava um corselet vermelho rendado e preto, junto com uma calça de couro também preta. Parada em frente ao elevador, ela sorriu.

O corpo dela era escultural, mas os olhos, aqueles orbes esmeraldinos chamavam-me para _algo..._

Apesar disso, eu ainda queria sair dali e quando virei meu corpo em direção a saída, a mulher que há pouco estava na entrada do elevador, agora estava lá na porta com os braços esticados, como se estivesse impedindo-me de 'evacuar'.

Eu queria manda-la sair dali, dizer que eu precisava ir embora, mas novamente aqueles olhos prenderam-me e com aquela porra de inocência, eu paralisei e pensei em _deflorara-la._ Sorrindo com seu _maldito feitiço_, a bela mulher passara por mim.

- Sr. Uchiha!? – Arregalei os olhos. – Siga-me, por favor. – Como ela sabe meu nome? Aliás, meu sobrenome?

Desliguei-me de qualquer questionamento e passei à segui-la, mas minha mente trabalhava em uma única hipótese: "_Isso poderia ser o Céu ou o Inferno!_"Não havia outra explicação, não quando essa linda mulher de cabelos róseos acendeu um candelabro, iluminando o corredor feito de pedras antigas e cheio de teias de aranha.

Arrepios percorriam meu corpo e eu ainda tinha a porra da sensação de que eu deveria sair correndo dali. Mas, quando girei meu corpo para trás, não havia uma única luz ao fundo que indicaria uma porta ou janela para _fugir_.

Bufei nervoso voltando a andar e em dado instante, passei a ouvir vozes dizendo:

- _"Welcome to the Hotel California"_... – Não era uma única pessoa dizendo, eram varias, mas não havia portas que indicassem quarto algum ou alguma sala de reunião. – "_Que lugar encantador!"_ – Agora eram vozes femininas.

- "_Que rosto encantador_." – Trombei no corpo da exuberante mulher que havia falado isso, à mesma mulher de cabelos róseos. – _Aqui temos vários quartos e, em qualquer época do ano você me encontrará aqui. _

- Vários quartos? Está achando-me com cara de idiota? Essa porra não tem quarto al... – Calei-me ao vê-la abrir uma porta do nada, nada...

Eu não conseguia compreender. Há pouco eu havia passado por uma porta para chegar aqui, mas olhando para trás, não existia nenhuma e mais essa agora? Como? Isso é inexplicável...

- O que achas? – Indagou-me estendendo as mãos pelo quarto que não, eu não reparei.

Toda vez que eu ouvia a melódica voz dessa moça, pensamentos _profanos_ invadiam minha cabeça e meus olhos gravavam cada leve movimento de seu corpo. Tão encantadora, mas tão _depravada_... Isso eu ainda iria descobrir...

- A cama é macia, tem uma hidromassagem ali. – Apontou para o canto direito do quarto. - As janelas são trancadas e não há por onde sair. – Disse-me retirando-se do cômodo.

Andei ate as janelas e elas realmente estavam fechadas, contudo, ali não havia cadeado algum. Céus, onde vim parar? Que tipo de lugar é esse?

Com as mãos nos ferros da janela, apoiei minha cabeça na mesma, apenas visualizando a chuva que caia lá fora. Suspirei e o vapor manchara as vidraças. Passei a manga de minha blusa preta sobre o vidro, procurando enxergar algo que não fosse _escuridão._

Mas, a imensidão negra continuava ao lado de fora e eu questionei-me se já não havia amanhecido em qualquer caralho de lugar que não fosse ali!?

Cansado e com sono, deitei-me na cama cheia de travesseiros vermelhos assim como a colcha. Fechei os olhos e... Não consegui dormir, vozes não deixavam...

- "_Bem vindo ao hotel Califórnia, que lugar encantador, que rosto encantador. Oh, nós estamos vivendo no hotel Califórnia. Que surpresa agradável... Tragam seus álibis_" – Era isso o que essas malditas pessoas falavam.

(...)

Dias haviam se passado e eu continuava preso naquele quarto, sem comida e sem bebida. Ainda não entendo como estou conseguindo sobreviver e também não compreendo o fato de ninguém ter vindo aqui perguntar-me se estou com fome e sede.

Aquela linda mulher não mais aparecera, mas eu à via '_todos_' os dias através da janela. Oh sim, alguns dias pareciam amanhecer, outros não. E nesses dias, a rosada dançava com alguns rapazes no jardim e lá também continha uma espécie de jurados e mais algum homem que não tirava os olhos dela que, sorria à todo momento para ele e para seu parceiro de dança.

Poucas foram as vezes que os orbes esmeraldinos encontraram os meus, mas quando encontravam, àqueles pensamentos profanos tomavam conta de mim e de meu corpo junto ao dela... _Pura imaginação fértil_, muito fértil.

- _Sir_? – Assustei-me ao ouvir a voz dela em meus ouvidos, com a boca _muito próxima_. – Como estás? – Tentei controlar os arrepios e o coração acelerado, mas não tinha como...

- Eu quero sair daqui! – Virei-me de frente à ela que, estava a minha altura por causas dos belíssimos saltos vermelhos, tão vermelhos quanto seus lábios chamativos pelo batom escarlate. – Porque diabos não encontro a porta desse local? – Gritei estressado. – E porque não sinto fome? – Ela riu com minha ultima pergunta, mas eu não.

Água e comida é uma necessidade de qualquer ser humano comum, mas eu não sentia falta disso, porra.

- Vai demorar há responder, caralho!? – Tentei pegá-la pelos braços, mas a mesma 'simplesmente' sumiu.

Nervoso, passei as mãos pelos cabelos e sentei na cama. Não aguentava mais isso, a qualquer momento teria um ataque histérico. Joguei meu corpo para trás, olhando ao teto e nele continha espelhos, mas para que se nem ao menos meu reflexo por lá aparecia?

Merda de lugar.

Uma aguda dor atingiu-me na cabeça e pela primeira vez senti sede, mas abrindo as torneiras da hidromassagem, eu não vi água descer por elas. Voltei para a cama e ao lado da mesma tinha um telefone, que por sinal antes não estava ali.

Ignorei mais uma vez essas coisas estranhas e peguei o 'fone', apertando qualquer botão...

- O que deseja, Uchiha? – Era a voz da rosada, mesmo tendo ouvido-a poucas vezes, eu não esquecia um mero detalhe daquela moça. – Assim, já levarei ao seu quarto. – Eu não havia dito nada, e como... – Aqui está! – Novamente foi surpreendido pela presença dela no quarto. Uma curiosidade atingiu-me e... – Sakura, meu nome é Sakura! – Matando minha curiosidade, sentou-se ao meu lado com um champanhe no gelo dentro de um balde, oferecendo-me uma taça, pegando outra.

- Onde é a porta? – Questionei-a pegando a taça.

- Entenda, irei lhe falar apenas uma vez. _"Nós somos todos apenas prisioneiros aqui, por nossa própria conta!"_

- Própria conta porra nenhuma, eu não pedi para ficar preso nessa merda. – Taquei a taça com o champanhe na parede.

Sakura riu retirando-se do quarto novamente e outrora sem passagem alguma. Perguntei-me mentalmente se esse lugar era real, se Sakura é real?

Instantes depois, ouvi gritos e imagens atingiam minha mente. Pessoas estavam apunhalando uma besta, e eu só sabia que era uma besta porque elas gritavam:

- Matem esse demônio, matem-no! – Minha mente girou e eu desmaiei caindo ao chão...

(...)

Sentia-me preso, muito mais do que antes, pois meu corpo estava amarrado na cabeceira da cama, completamente nu e minha boca amordaçada. Sentada em uma cadeira, estava à rosada girando outro champanhe rosê, e nua ela viera caminhando ate mim. Seus passos pareciam ser calculados e _sedutores_.

Os longos fios rosados acima dos seios parcialmente expostos, deram-me a vontade de massagea-los, morde-los e chupa-los. Balançando a cabeça eu tentava espantar qualquer pensamento insano com essa _linda bruxa_.

Mas, fora impossível afastar qualquer pensamento quando as mãos da mesma tocaram-me tão libidinosamente que, meu pênis ficara ereto rapidamente e pulsava nas mãos macias e quentes, dela.

- Porque estás tão duro, Itachi? – Perguntou-me, movimentando a palma da mão para cima e para baixo...

Mordi meus lábios tentando reprimir um gemido, mas falhei quando os de Sakura tocaram meu tórax, continuando a me masturbar e agora mordendo-me no queixo, subindo e chupando o lóbulo de minha orelha e assoprando-a, causou-me arrepios.

Aos poucos, a boca da rosada ia descendo por meu corpo tremulo. Os dedos dela, tocaram minhas bolas, massageando-as e levando-me a loucura. Formigamentos pareciam dominar meu corpo, assim como os espasmos que aumentaram quando a flor friccionara seus lábios na glande de meu pênis, mordendo-a e sugando...

- Tu gostas quando eu faço isso? – Vadia dos infernos.

Chupando minhas bolas, minha mente ia do céu ao inferno de tão quente que meu corpo estava, não somente quente, mas suado pelo nervosismo e a ânsia ao espera-la abocanhar-me...

Realizando meu 'pedido' mentalmente, a boca de Sakura engolira-me por inteiro, dando-me o desespero de querer movimentar a cabeça dela mais rapidamente, no entanto minhas mãos estavam presas, assim como meus lábios amordaçados que soltavam grunhidos angustiantes.

Levantei meu rosto para vê-la engasgar-se com meu membro, apertando-o por entre as cordas vocais e molhando-o com sua saliva. Tentei mover meu quadril, buscando estocar nos lábios molhadinhos da flor, mas meus movimentos eram limitados.

- Gostoso... – Disse-me, mordendo a glande.

Meus olhos fecharam-se e eu gozei nos lábios de Sakura que engolira meu gozo com luxuria. Sorrindo, passara a língua pelo canto dos lábios e engatinhando veio ate mim, tirando a mordaça de minha boca.

- E-eu... – Queria falar tantas coisas, mas minha respiração estava descontrolada demais e minha mente completamente nublada.

- Seja um bom menino e eu posso pensar em deixar-lhe livre... – Fiquei confuso com as palavras da rosada, mas... – Chupe-me! – Sentou-se sobre minha boca, molhando-a com seu sabor libidinoso.

Acatando a ordem dela, chupei-a com força no clitóris, causando deliciosos e prazerosos gemidos da mesma e fazendo-me deixa-la entre meus dentes, puxando e rangendo-a em seu ponto sensível.

Deslizei meus lábios por toda a intimidade de Sakura, fazendo-a rebolar em minha boca e separar seus lábios vaginais com seus dedos. Busquei a entrada da cavidade dela e, penetrei-a com a língua, movimentando-a circularmente.

Descendo e subindo, Sakura buscava o alívio de seu prazer e eu buscava seu mel. Com rapidez eu continuava a 'introduzir-me' nela, molhando meus lábios e deixando-a cada vez mais encharcada.

- Ah, eu vou gozar... – Rebolou mais uma vez e eu fechei os olhos, degustando aquele doce sabor, não deixando uma única gotinha escapar. – Seu vadio gostoso... – Com as mãos apoiada na cama, ela continuava a movimentar-se em minha face, lambuzando-me completamente, mas eu não me importava, eu somente queria meter fundo dentro dela e leva-la a loucura.

- Irá soltar-me? – Indaguei vendo-a sair de cima de mim.

- É, acho que tu mereceu! – Sorriu desamarrando-me da cabeceira e dos pés da cama.

Como um animal faminto, avancei sobre a rosada, agarrando a fina cintura e deitando-a de lado e de costas há mim. Encostei meu pênis em sua vagina, passando-o para cima e para baixo, não deixando-a fazer movimento algum.

- Itachi... mete logo! – Eu queria castiga-la, mas eu necessitava penetra-la urgentemente e com uma estocada gostosa, eu meti fundo.

- Ah, porra, que boceta apertadinha. – As paredes vaginais estreitas, espremendo meu pau molhado pela essência da flor, faziam-me estocar rapidamente.

Puxei a coxa de Sakura, colocando-a sobre a minha e com a mão massageei seu seio esquerdo. Belisquei os mamilos rijos e lambi o lóbulo da orelha dela, deliciando-me com seus gemidos e com o calor de sua vagina.

Mesmo estocando forte, eu desejava ir além, mas eu não conseguia, então contentava-me em rebolar apenas para senti-la apertar-me cada vez mais. A intimidade molhava-se cada vez mais, lubrificando-nos.

O cheiro de sexo invadindo minhas narinas, chocando-os com violência e desejo, espremendo-me como nenhuma outra. Com uma mão, virei o rosto dela para o lado e pela primeira vez a beijei.

A boca dela era doce, pecaminosa e quente. Mordi-a no lábio inferior, mudando nossas posições, colocando-a sobre meu tórax, ainda de costas. Com força eu espremia a cintura da mesma com meus braços e com meu pênis eu continuava a afundar-se nela.

Curiosamente o nosso reflexo aparecia no espelho do teto que há dias eu não me via. A visão de nossas intimidades chocando-se, levou-me à loucura.

- Ah, me come mais forte, gostoso. – A melódica voz da rosada, atingiu meus tímpanos e com uma mão, toquei-a no clitóris estimulando-o rapidamente.

Dei tapinhas na intimidade de Sakura que, mordia os lábios e massageava os seios, rebolando em meu pênis quando eu estava completamente dentro de si. Com suspiros prazerosos, eu já estava chegando ao limite e com isso a velocidade de minhas investidas e de meus dedos iam aumentando assim como os gemidos da rosada.

- Aaah, que delicia... – Minhas pernas estavam trêmulas e o corpo da flor também.

Espasmos nos atingiram e aos poucos eu fui diminuindo o ritmo, despejando-me dentro dela que molhava meu pau com seu gozo. Outrora perguntei-me mentalmente se ela é real? Com uma reboladinha da mesma enquanto se retirava de cima de mim, eu descobri que sim, Sakura é real, mas...

(...)

_Acordei suado e ofegante, meu pênis estava ereto, mas eu estava usando roupas. Olhei ao redor e porra, eu ainda estava naquele maldito quarto. Com a incerteza de que tudo não tenha passado de um sonho erótico, levantei da cama e fui ate uma porta e por ela sai do local._

_Os corredores eram escuros, assim como em minha imaginação, ou não, entretanto, agora eu conseguia ver as portas dos quartos, cada qual com sua numeração. Passando as mãos pelo cabelo, entrei no elevador apertando o botão do térreo._

_Meu corpo suava frio e o nervosismo havia tomado conta de mim desde o momento em que abri meus olhos. As portas abriram-se e como um furacão, passei por elas. Fui ate a recepção e..._

_- Vim assinar a saída do hotel. – Falei à recepcionista que não era à rosada, deixando-me com mais duvidas ainda do que acontecera. – Obrigado! – Pronunciei assinando os papeis e sentindo-me aliviado ao descobrir que eu poderia sair daquele local._

_Sorrindo abertamente, eu cumprimentava as pessoas que por mim passavam. Cheguei a portaria e para minha desgraça..._

_- Onde pensa que vais? – O porteiro perguntou-me e eu ergui o cenho em confusão._

_- Estou indo embora, oras. _

_- Tu não podes ir embora! – Do que esse cara está falando?_

_- Como não? Acabei de assinar a saída do hotel e agora irei seguir viagem, humpf. – O homem sorriu presunçoso e aproximou-se de mim, tocando meus ombros._

_- Desculpe-me senhor Uchiha, mas... – Malditas entrelinhas. – "__Nós somos programados para receber. – Nós? Nós quem? Ah, porra, só pode ser esses infelizes do hotel. – "Você pode assinar a saída quantas vezes quiser. Mas, você nunca poderá sair!" – Arregalei os olhos e tentei passar pela portaria, mas fui impedido e não fora pelo porteiro e sim porque toda vez que eu ultrapassava a porta, eu via-me novamente dentro daquele lugar, era como se eu não tivesse saído uma única vez sequer._

_- Porra! – Puxei meus cabelos com força._

_Não fora um sonho, era a vida real e eu estava perdido naquele hotel para o resto de meus dias, e todas as noites eu iria ouvir: "Welcome to the hotel Califórnia" E ouviria também a voz daquela com a qual transei em meu quarto:_

_- Satisfaça-me, essa é a sua única saída! – Convencido de que não poderia mais sair dali, eu voltei a caminhar para o quarto, ouvindo a voz de Sakura durante o caminho. – Venha matar minha sede de ti..._

_Abri a porta e lá estava ela na cama, nua como naquela noite e com seu famoso corselet, o mesmo de sempre. Sempre, humpf, palavrinha que eu teria de aprender a conviver. _

_- Agora tu irá conviver com o meu prazer... O nosso prazer! – Eu conviveria com toda minha sede dela, de liberdade. Sakura era a minha liberdade e a minha prisão também..._

_Itachi pov's off'_


End file.
